You are My Cinderella
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: OLD WORK. "Kau tahu dongeng Cinderella? Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa hidupmu sedikit sama dengannya?" [NARUSASU]


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

You're My Cinderella by Kurohana

* * *

**You are My Cinderella**

By Kurohana Sakurai

Angin dingin menusuk tulang yang merupakan ciri khas musim dingin bertiup dengan lembut di taman Ameterasu. Namun, dinginnya angin tidak mencegah kedua insan yang sedang duduk di bangku taman meninggalkan tempat itu. Jarang sekali mereka menemukan kesempatan untuk bertemu dan bersama seperti ini, tentu saja mereka tidak akan mensia–siakannya.

"Kau sehat?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iya.." jawab pemuda berambut biru kehitaman disampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap sosok Uchiha muda yang ada dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, senyumannya pudar dan berganti dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Ada apa dengan pundakmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Um.. bukan, ini.." kata Sasuke sambil mencoba menutupi pundaknya dengan syal.

"Jangan berkelit, biar kulihat!" Naruto menarik lembut syal pemuda bermata Onyx itu. Terlihatlah oleh mata birunya beberapa luka lebam menghiasi kulit Sasuke.

"Apakah kau lagi-lagi disiksa oleh dia?"

"Aku…" Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke. Biru Turquoise dan hitam Onyx bertemu dalam sebuah pandangan yang dalam dan menghanyutkan, menarik mereka dari dunia nyata selama sejenak dan terhenti begitu saja saat sang pemilik bola mata onyx itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca dongeng Cinderella?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa dengan itu?"

"Cinderella adalah puteri dari sebuah keluarga yang kaya. Ia hidup dengan berbahagia sampai pada suatu saat, ibu yang sangat disayanginya meninggal..." Naruto menyapu pandangannya ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain salju dengan riangnya di taman itu. "Tak lama kemudian ayahnya memperistri seorang janda yang sudah memiliki dua anak. Pada awalnya kehidupan mereka berjalan dengan damai…"

"Apa maksudmu dengan menceritakan kisah itu?" Kata Sasuke heran.

Naruto diam saja dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setiap ayahnya pergi keluar kota, ibu dan saudara tirinya selalu menyiksa dia dan memperlakuan dia tidak lebih dari pembantu yang hina."

"Makanya, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kisah ini mirip dengan kisah hidup seseorang?" Jawab Naruto lembut. Sasuke hanya heran mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya yang sok misterius.

"Dulu kau memiliki kehidupan yang amat bahagia dengan keluargamu. Namun, semua kini berubah saat kedua orang tuamu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu kau dan kakakmu diangkat menjadi anak oleh Pein. Pein selalu saja memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, tak lebih dari seekor hewan sewaktu kakakmu tidak ada. Siksaan itu menjadi semakin kejam setiap waktunya."

"Tapi… kalau tidak begitu nanti nii-san… lagi pula aku tidak mau membuat nii–san susah… " kata Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Sasuke. "Justru kau yang seperti itulah yang membuat Itachi terus khawatir! Sebenarnya kau hanya takut kan kalau Pein menyiksamu lebih dari ini kalau kau mengatakan kebengisannya pada Itachi?"

"T-tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

"Um… begini…" mendadak muka Naruto bersemu merah.

"Di akhir cerita dikisahkan Cinderella akan berbahagia selamanya dengan pangeran… maka dari itu… um.."

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah menjadi pangeran bagi Cinderella yang akan selalu melindungi Cinderellaku?" Naruto menggosok-gosong hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. Mukanya sudah memerah seperti tomat. "Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini.. um.. maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Muka Sasuke langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan yang sangat mengejutkan itu. Naruto melamarnya?

"Me.. menikah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mau?" nada kecewa keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi nanti Pein…"

"Aku tidak perduli pada Pein! Pein tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku! Aku pasti akan membawamu keluar dari kehidupanmu yang menderita itu..." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Keadaan pun berubah menjadi hening tanpa ada yang mulai untuk berbicara. Kepingan salju mulai turun dengan lembut ke bumi, membuat keindahan tersendiri di taman itu.

"Hei bodoh, aku mau pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh, jawabannya bagaimana? Aku bisa mati penasaran kalau kau terus menggantungku!"

"Dasar tuan muda bodoh…" Desis Sasuke pelan, Naruto merundukkan wajahnya karena kecewa. "Aku menunggumu mengucapkan itu selama empat tahun, kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?"

Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi… kau.."

"Terserahlah, yang jelas aku akan menagih janjimu itu. Kau harus benar-benar membawaku pergi dari cengkraman Pein."

"Tentu saja! Kapan kau mau? Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Kau memang bodoh, tapi aku suka padamu karena sifatmu itu…" kata Sasuke dengan pipi merona.

"Hehehe..!" Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Sasuke…."

"Hn?" jawab pemuda emo itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Naruto bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk selamanya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto…"

Kepingan salju yang berjatuhan seolah menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua. Seperti halnya cinta Cinderella dan pangeran yang selalu berakhir dengan bahagia pada akhir cerita, mereka berdua akan terus berbahagia menghadapi hari esok yang pasti kan berubah.

**END**

* * *

A/N : Ga bisa komen apa-apa kecuali "too short"…. Ini cuma arsip sewaktu kelas 1 SMP yang gak diedit sama sekali. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. x'D

Terima kasih telah membacanya. :3

Nb: sebenarnya yang benar mana, Pein apa Pain sih?


End file.
